knoxwaterfandomcom-20200214-history
Owen Beaufort
General Appearance: '''The man is extremely spartan. He despises excess luxury, although will wear formal clothing to court and in the presence of nobility. He prefers reds and blues, as well as some whites and golds, in his clothing, due to red and blue being his family colors. He does not care much for jewels, only his family heirlooms. His coronet is a simple circlet made of gold, which is similar to his signet ring, also gold. He has dark brown hair, green eyes, and fair skin; very common traits in his family. '''Personality: Tactful is probably the best word to describe Owen. He proclaims complete and total loyalty to the kingdom and the royal family, but prides himself in his own noble house and fiefdom. While he does care for his people, he is not afraid to use them as scapegoats in order to reach a great goal. Machiavellian is another great word to describe him. Other than that, he is very stoic and religious, only desiring whatever is best for the kingdom. However, he does seem to warm up to members of the opposite sex, especially those who are closest to him. History: Born outside of the city of Pinelyn in Lion's Den Castle, Owen Edward Beaufort was the pride and joy of his parents, Duke Edward and Duchess Elizabeth Beaufort of Pinelyn County. Unlike many nobles and commoners, Owen was never baptized as a babe. He was allowed to figure out his own beliefs for himself, eventually choosing to become a member of the Church. Although, rumors abroad have labeled him as a non-beleiver. By the time he could walk and talk, William began his training to take over for his father. He was instructed by various knights in the art of combat, horsemanship, and weaponry; taught by officers from the two margravates and from the areas near the marshes in the ways of strategy and leadership; and tutored by some of the best priests and philosophers in Pinelyn County in theology and many different types of philosophy. Of course, he was also taught by his father in the ways of politics, law, and overall how to be a successful noble. These teachings, however, did not come without a great cost. Owen was very sheltered for most of his life. He had to focus on his studies and duties at home, rather than go out and explore the world, actually gain some life experience. This lack of experience led to Owen becoming an introverted, yet mature person. He also became slightly naive, although he did know some of the horrors of the world. His only friends were his two brothers, save for a few servants in the Lion's Den. At the age of 20, both of Owen's parents died of the sweat. Many believed it was caused by some rampant Cinn, while others have a more rational view. Owen was distraught over the death of his parents. More so the death of his mother, who was always kind and caring towards him, unlike his father who was extremely harsh to the point of verbal abuse. Of course, this was only to strengthen Owen's will and teach him how to handle the anger of others. Obviously, Owen had to travel outside of Pinelyn and go to Orthelstone for the second time in his life, traveling once to Orthelstone Castle as a toddler. There, he was authenticated as Duke of Pinelyn County. His goals are now to improve the agricultural production and livestock industry, as well as work towards building better trade relations with the various counties of Singarthe. However, there may be an even deeper meaning to his local intentions...